Waiting
by crystalcloud
Summary: One Shot. Hermione and Draco meet and they come to terms with their feelings for each other. Please R&R!


Heya! Now I'm a bit of newbie to fanfic and this is my first HP based fic, not to mention my first oneshot. (I have another LOTR fic and would LOVE it if you dropped by to read and review it!) Reviews are much appreciated.

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot here.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco Malfoy. How many times had she heard this name? Too many to count, and yet… she couldn't get enough of it. It sounded so… nice.

For years, Hermione Granger had thought of what it would be like to have Malfoy to herself. To have him and know that no one would disturb their time together.

But that was all they would be; thoughts. Nothing could ever happen between them, she knew this, and yet she continued to wonder and dream. So many obstacles were in their way… in HER way.

He hated her with a passion. She wasn't good enough for him, never was and never would be. And her friends, they would never accept a relationship of that kind. All the people of her house would be against it. So would all the members of Slytherin.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she looked up and found herself on the wrong floor. Looking around trying to gain her bearings, she heard footsteps.

Thinking it was teacher, she swung into a nearby corner with a statue of some old wizard and held her breath. But the footsteps stopped before reaching her hiding place.

Just as she was about to step out, someone started talking.

"No one is here, trust me." It was a boy, a student. Hermione silently breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a teacher.

"I'm sure I heard someone." Another boy answered cautiously "I'm not going through with this if you're hiding someone to listen in!"

Hermione frowned as she listened. She knew it was Malfoy, but the second voice was someone she didn't know. He sounded young, maybe a first year.

"I can handle you on my own if you tried anything! Now, what information do you have?" Malfoy demanded.

"I don't have any." Came to fearful reply.

"What?" Malfoy's voice rose and echoed for a few moments. Behind the statue, Hermione was very confused and cursing herself for hiding, she needed to get to class!

"T-there was n-nothing my f-f-father could g-get from t-them." As prefect, Hermione thought she should step out and deal with Malfoy, but she didn't. She was a little afraid of him, even if she didn't like to admit it.

He was damn fine and held an aura of power, something she found attractive, but he also had eyes that could carve right through your flesh and bone, to the very depths of your soul.

"You know that Malfoy's don't accept failure lightly. You will tell your father that, and remind him that we are very generous compared to the Dark Lord himself." Malfoy's voice was venom. His anger barely controlled.

"Y-yes! Of course!" The young boy answered.

"If your father deals another incorrect card, he will answer to Our Lord himself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Very clear!"

"Good. Now go." Hermione heard the boys quick footsteps as he went back to class, but she didn't know where Malfoy was or when he would leave.

A thought struck her; what if this was her chance? They were alone and everyone was in class, no one would disturb them.

She would be able to express the depth of her feelings for him and he would tell her the same thing before kissing her senseless…

"Come out Granger, I know you're there." His cold voice broke through her warm daydreams with the effect of breaking glass.

And just the same, she knew she would never get her dream, it would never happen.

Regaining her composure she stepped out of her hiding spot and straightened her robes.

"I hope you have a good explanation for that." Her voice sounding stronger that she felt.

Draco gave her a cold glare. "I don't have to tell you anything Granger."

"You won't mind if I relay my information to Dumbledore then?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Draco stepped slowly towards her as he spoke "You will tell no one… not a single soul." His voice was quiet and deadly. It seemed to still the very air around them, as though the particles themselves were afraid of moving because of him.

"You can't stop me." She replied, but her voice had lost all of it strength and it came out as a small protest.

"Oh yes I can. I can stop you in many ways." He stood within touching distance from her and she could smell his unique cool, delectably evil cologne.

"But you only want one thing from me don't you? … Hermione." Her heart stopped beating for a second as he said her name for the first time.

Why was it he had such power over her? Could he read her mind? Inside she gasped, he knew every thing she was thinking.

Draco smirked knowingly. The Dark Lord had taught him a good many things, all which he knew to use to his utmost advantage.

"I will give it to you." He offered, almost sincerely.

"What?" Disbelieving, Hermione stepped back.

"I know what you want. I know _who _you want." He teased, smiling.

Her stomach flipped as she realised what he was saying.

"Its an empty bribe." She managed to say.

"Oh no, its not at all." He stepped towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was just a brush of the lips, but it cause a biological shock between them. The air was charged with its energy.

"I've wanted the same thing for a while." He admitted.

Hermione looked at him, into his cold eyes and saw truth. She couldn't believe he felt the same way. Could it be true?

"It's the truth, Hermione." He smiled again as he read her thoughts.

"But what you just did…" She belatedly remembered what had occurred just moments before.

Draco smiled again. "You don't need to worry yourself about that, you will be joining us soon won't you?"

"What? You think I would?" Hermione stepped right back to the wall, shock coursing through her.

"I know you will." He said calmly.

"No, I never will."

Draco stepped towards her again and took her hand gently. Never before had he handled her with such care, such _love_.

"You will, its what you do when you're madly in love with someone." He whispered to her, his face inches from hers.

"And you won't join us for me?" She retorted, the feeling of romance quickly subsiding.

"I would fly around the world to be with you." His ice was long melted, and now he stood, allowing her access to his deepest emotions.

"Then leave the dark side." She whispered, silently hoping. He let go of her hand and looked away.

"I can't." Was all he said.

"Then you can't offer me anything, Draco." She turned and walked away, knowing he was looking at her, waiting for her to turn around, so she did.

The stood, metres apart physically, but miles apart emotionally. Both were deeply hurt and confused, they were so close to their dream and yet, it could never be.

Hermione tried to see into him again, but his walls were up again, she would probably never see what was behind them again.

"I won't tell." She said, trying to sound matter-of-fact. He nodded slightly.

"My offer still stands Hermione." He replied, quietly.

There was a long pause, possibilities running through both of their minds.

"I will wait be waiting for you." Was all she said before turning away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta-da!  so did you like it? If not please still submit a review and let me know what you think went wrong. This took me like 20mins so I'm sorry for any typos! Thanks for reading!

Crystalcloud


End file.
